


A star in somebody else’s sky

by httpseungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Bisexual Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan’s sexuality isn’t labeled but he likes Felix, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, but by one year dw, there is (1) stargazing @ a beach scene, this fic is set in Australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseungmin/pseuds/httpseungmin
Summary: The moment he sees Felix, a feeling ofknowingshoots through his nervous system. It really is exactly as described; he feels like he's found his second half. Chris can't believe it. Felix is his fucking soulmate.Best friends Felix and Chris have been attached by the hip since daycare. Felix loves his best friend more than anything, and hopes someday they’ll turn out to be soulmates, the term given to human mates. He openly rejects the concept entirely upon realizing his and Chris’ relationship will probably never be romantic. This backfires when Chris finds out he's Felix's soulmate, the person he's already refused.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though the title is part of the lyrics, "I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star in somebody's else's sky, but why can't it be mine?" from Black by Pearl Jam, the song in its entirety isn’t a reflection of this story’s plot. I felt that the line I used represented how Felix feels about Chan.

“Lixie, shh, it's okay. Mommy will be back before you know it."

Felix clings to her leg even tighter, silently begging her not to leave him here.

"Look at all the other kids! You'll make new friends and you won't even remember I'm gone." His mom tickles him and he shakes his head, laughing.

"No! I- will wemembew... you!" he protests, trying his best to put together a sentence as he wriggles in her grasp.

"I don't like leaving you either, but mommy has to work. I'll come pick you up as soon as I'm done." she promises and stops tickling him.

Begrudgingly, he lets go of her leg. He watches her sign something before turning to him and kissing his forehead.

"Mommy loves you. Have fun!"

And just like that, he's stuck at daycare, without his mom. Decidedly boycotting this evil place, Felix sits in the corner of the large room and pouts.

This gets boring extremely quickly. He watches a girl fiddle with the sensory wall, and wants in. Now he's torn between proving a point and enjoying himself. He pouts some more.

A solid three hours of pouting later (ten minutes, three hours, who's counting anyways?), Felix spots another boy approaching him. He's got dark curly hair and a Spider-Man shirt that Felix is instantly jealous of.

"What's your name?" the boy asks.

Answering him would mean forfeiting his chance at bragging rights. His mommy would ask if he made a new friend, and he'd have to say yes, and then she would think he liked daycare. But not answering would be mean.

"'m Felix." he says, giving him the biggest smile he can muster.

The boy mirrors his expression, and Felix pokes at his dimples, making both of them giggle. "I'm Chris."

"Chwis." Felix mimics.

"I'm four years old," he continues, "how old are you?"

Felix thinks for a moment before proudly holding out three fingers. This seems to satisfy Chris, who invites him to play Barbies with him.

Later, when he recounts the tale of Princess Barbie and the magical hairbrush, Felix doesn't even pretend to hate daycare.

ஓ๑ ✵ ๑ஓ 

"One of these days, someone's going to get hurt. They're way too reckless." Ms. Bang says to Felix's mom as he and Chris speed down the road.

"Race you to the park!" Felix yells, accelerating.

It's a two-minute bike ride from the Bangs' house to the park, and Felix intends on shortening that time to one and a half minutes. He's wearing his lucky socks today, nothing can stop him.

Noticing a car coming his way, he swerves towards the sidewalk. Knowing that Chris is right on his tail, he pedals faster than he has all week. He can't lose. Then he hits the curb, and the only thing he registers is falling.

He hisses in pain, feeling the scratch before he sees it. He hears a concerned Chris call out his name, the tires of his best friend's bike, and looks up.

"Felix, are you okay?" Chris winces when he sees the bloodied knee. "You've got a few little rocks in there, we should get them out."

Felix nods, trusting Chris completely.

Chris sets his own bike aside and gets down beside him. He reaches out towards Felix's knee as if he's about to pinch him, then carefully removes one rock.

"Ow, Chris!" Felix complains loudly.

"Sorry." He brings his hand up to his cross necklace. "I'm trying not to hurt you."

Felix stays silent while Chris takes care of the remaining rocks, but he's quick to point out that his knee is still bleeding.

"Don't worry." Chris sticks his hand in his pocket and emerges with a band-aid. "My mom makes me bring one with me, just in case."

He gently puts it on top of the scratch. "There you go. Now I just have to kiss it and it'll be all better!"

He leans in to place a wet kiss overtop of the band-aid, his exaggerated "mwah!" earning him a huge smile from Felix.

"All better now?"

"Mhm~"

ஓ๑ ✵ ๑ஓ 

"And, skip a turn."

Felix groans in anticipation.

"And, attack!" Chris says as he plays a +2 card.

Felix counters it with his own. "Take two more."

"Pick up four~" Chris places a +4, making Felix laugh.

"PICK UP... EIGHT!" the latter exclaims, and they both lose it.

Felix, thinking he's won the battle, slaps his knee repeatedly as he laughs. "Eight cards! Right now!"

Then Chris fucks him over to the point of no return.

"Pick up... twelve."

Felix's jaw drops, and Chris falls backwards laughing.

Felix slams the cards on the table as he takes them from the deck, causing Chris' dog Berry to look their way. "Three... four... shit- five..."

Seven cards later, Felix's hand is almost too large for him to hold.

"Okay... I play this..." Chris is still laughing when he talks, playing a reverse card, "and I finish the game." He places his triple 3s, and Felix smiles.

"It was practice, right?"

"Yeah." Chris plays along. "Practice game. Wanna bake those cookies now?"

ஓ๑ ✵ ๑ஓ 

"Felix, Chris is here to see you!"

On a normal day, Felix would drop everything he's doing to rush to Chris' side. He'd already have his basketball net set up, and his Nintendo Switch fully charged. But today is not a normal day. Today, like yesterday and the day before, Felix is avoiding Chris.

It's not Chris' fault he's going to high school next year, while Felix is still stuck in middle school. It's not Chris' fault that, for one year, they won't be going to the same school. Unfortunately, he still suffers the consequences.

"Felix?"

He forces himself out of his room and slowly descends the stairs, purposely dragging out the process. Chris looks so sad, standing in the front door, and Felix almost forgets about his betrayal. Felix's mom shoots Chris an apologetic look before heading back to the living room.

"Hey..." Felix greets him awkwardly, not making eye contact.

"Can we go to your room?" Chris asks. Felix tries his best to say no, he really does. But in this moment, Chris looks a bit too much like a kicked puppy for that.

"Sure." He leads the older boy to his room like he has countless times. Just last week, they'd be running up the stairs on all fours. This time it's a boring walk to Felix's room. He sits on the foot of his bed, Chris settling in the bean bag chair. The latter wastes no time speaking up.

"You weren't at the beach yesterday, and today you didn't find me at recess. Why are you avoiding me?"

Felix wasn't expecting him to be so straightforward. He fakes a cough and answers, "I'm not avoiding you, I'm just sick and I don't want you to catch it."

"Bullshit." Chris says immediately. "Your voice always gets nasally when you're sick. And it's not."

Felix must look incredibly guilty, because Chris' expression softens.

"I'm just worried that I did something wrong, that's all. You can tell me. I won't get mad, I promise."

_Well fuck._ Felix knows he's being unfair, he's known from the start. But he didn't know Chris was blaming himself.

"You didn't do anything. It's- It's stupid really, can we just pretend all of this never happened-"

"Lix, something's bothering you. I won't make you tell me what's wrong, but the only way I can fix it is if I know what it is."

Something about Chris makes it so easy to be vulnerable, to open up.

"I was scared. I thought that when you went off to high school, you'd make new friends who are your age and you'd replace me."

Chris' expression is unreadable.

"I told you it was stupid."

Chris gets up from his chair and sits beside Felix, pulling him into a bear hug. "The way you feel isn't stupid. Always find me, yeah? I'm not gonna leave you behind."

Chris is a safe place. Felix knows then and there that he likes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving the teacher they/them pronouns since that's what I use. Changing Chan and Felix's actual pronouns for the story would be misgendering them, so for now only ocs will go by they/them.

"Today, we’ll be discussing something that I'm sure you're all familiar with. Soulmates."

Chris and Felix’ classes express their agreement.

"Soulmates is the term we use to describe two humans who are mates. It's the same bond that's found in multiple other species." the teacher explains. "Once a person reaches full maturity, which generally happens around the age of eighteen, they'll be able to recognize their mate upon any sensory interaction with them."

One student raises her hand, and the teacher gives her permission to speak. "What happens if the soulmates are different ages?"

"Generally, soulmates are the same age, and the largest recorded age gap is four years. The soulmate who reaches adulthood first will know first, and it's extremely rare that both know at the same time." they explain.

Felix rests his head on his arms, looking at Chris as he listens in on the lesson. _Chris and I aren't the same age_ , he thinks dejectedly, _we probably aren't soulmates._

"Can you date someone who isn't your soulmate?" pipes up another one of his classmates.

"Yes, there's nothing stopping you from doing so," the teacher answers, "and a lot of people choose to do this, either because they haven't met their soulmate yet or because they simply don't care about meeting them. Though it's unlikely, some soulmates never meet. There are dating apps designed for people who aren't mated."

_Maybe if neither of us ever meet our soulmates, we can date._

Felix decides to ask a question of his own. "Can you love someone who isn't your soulmate?"

They look uncertain. "That one depends. Some people say yes, others say no. I think it's possible. But the bond between two soulmates will always be the strongest romantic bond there is, and nothing can quite replicate it. Often times, a person who meets their soulmate while they're dating someone else will find that their current relationship can no longer satisfy them."

_If my soulmate isn't Chris, then I don't want them._

Felix barely pays attention to the rest of the conversation, listening in when someone asks about polyamorous soulmates but losing interest soon after.

Chris asks him what he thinks of soulmates once the bell rings, eager to discuss it together, and Felix quickly shuts him down.

"I think it's dumb. I'll date whoever I want, why should nature get to decide for me?"

In his efforts to assert himself as unimpressed, he doesn't notice the way Chris deflates. "I mean, I think it's kinda cool. But yeah. You do you."

That night, the Lees and the Bangs are having dinner. Felix's dad asks how school was, and the boys fill them in on their joint sex ed class.

Felix is vocal about his dislike for the concept of soulmates, unintentionally drowning out Chris' excitement at the prospect of meeting his soulmate.

"Sounds like you two had an interesting day. Felix, have you thanked Chris' parents for inviting us over one last time before they leave?"

Felix drops his fork, which loudly clatters against the floor. Within seconds, Berry is there, munching on any tiny scrap available. "Leave?"

Ms. Bang frowns. "Chris, you haven't told him?"

Chris turns to Felix, who's looking at him, shocked. "We're going to Korea for the summer. I was gonna tell you, but you seemed sad today and I didn't wanna make things worse."

"I thought you were moving! Don't scare me like that, fu- frick!" He catches himself. "You'll still call me every day, right?"

"Of course! I'll call you so much, you'll have to block my number." Chris teases.

Felix really hopes so.

ஓ๑ ✵ ๑ஓ 

Without Chris to keep him occupied, Felix reluctantly agrees to attend a summer camp. Two weeks pass by all too quickly, and soon Chris is on the other side of the world while Felix sets foot in his cabin for the first time.

“Alright, this is where you guys will be staying. You have about half an hour to settle in, and then I’ll come get you for orientation. The schedule is taped to the back wall. Any questions?”

They all shake their heads, and their counsellor, who previously introduced herself as Eyedi, leaves.

There are four bunk beds, each placed in one corner of the room. Felix gravitates towards the one closest to the door and sets his things on the bottom bunk. Beside him, a boy with blue ends is tossing his duffel bag on the top bunk. His topaz ring catches Felix's attention.

They make eye contact, and Felix waves shyly.

“Hi, I’m Eric.” the boy says in return, “You like She-Ra?” he asks, motioning towards the pin on Felix’s bag.

Felix lights up at the mention of She-Ra. Chris listened to his rants without complaint, but he wasn’t very interested in the show itself. “Yeah, I watched all five seasons. I’m Felix,” he introduces himself.

“You should hang out with my boyfriend and I, we finished it too. Who’s your favourite character?”

“Scorpia. She’s just so precious, y’know? And then when she gets her powers...” Felix says a bit too loudly, but Eric matches his enthusiasm.

“Uh huh! She was way too good for Catra.”

“I love Catra, but the way she treated Scorpia made me hate her sometimes...”

“I feel you.” Eric’s phone lights up and he smiles when he checks it. “Juyeon’s by the water, want to meet him? We still have more than ten minutes before orientation.”

“Why not?”

The walk isn’t very long, but it allows Felix to see a few parts of the camp. There’s a large rock face with multicoloured holds screwed into it, and he remembers seeing rock climbing on the list of activities on the website, something he was excited to try. They pass by a small tent as well, filled with art supplies for painting and pottery. As they approach the water, Felix spots a speed boat and a jet ski attached to the dock, along with multiple canoes, kayaks and paddle boards parked side by side on the shore. Countless life jackets are hung up on a rack.

“Juyeon said he’s at Sammy’s Falls, I’ll show you where that is.”

Felix follows him through the pine trees and bushes, and he gets a few scratches, but for the most part he emerges unscathed. 

“Why’s it called Sammy’s Falls?” he eventually asks.

“Last summer we were there with another guy named Sammy, he was standing beside the falls to look out onto the lake and he slipped and fell in. Juyeon thought it would be funny to name the place where Sammy falls ‘Sammy’s Falls’ and the name stuck.” 

Felix lets out a low chuckle at his story.

They walk along the edge of the water for a few meters before the trail starts going upwards. Soon enough they reach a clearing where a boy in a rain jacket is standing. Juyeon, Felix assumes. By his feet, a relatively small but steady stream of water runs down the rock and into the lake below.

“Eric!” the boy calls. “Shit, I missed hugging you.”

He takes his boyfriend into his arms and buries his face in the other’s hair. A warmth spreads through Felix’s chest.

“Who’s this?”

Eric introduces him. “This is Felix, he’s in my cabin. And he watched She-Ra!”

Felix spends the next twenty minutes getting to know the pair before they have to return to their cabins in time for orientation. Luckily, Eric remains with him during that time. The head counsellor, known as Key, welcomes everyone to camp and goes over the rules. Once he’s finished, it’s up to the counsellors to give their cabins a tour of where they’ll be staying for the next month.

Eyedi shows them around, starting with the archery range. Next up is the woods, where the high ropes are suspended and the annual game of Capture The Flag is played. “Losers have to do the dishes that night,” says Eyedi. Then, she shows them the rock face that Felix and Eric passed earlier, followed by the art tent and the lake. Finally, they walk through the dining hall before she leads them back to the field where orientation was.

“The nets on either side of the field are for soccer, let me know if you need a ball and I’ll get one. Oh, and we also have volleyballs.” she says, pointing at the sandbox with volleyball nets. “I’ll come get you guys in an hour for dinner. In the meantime, you can go wherever you want. There are counsellors at every station. If you need me, I’ll be at archery.”

Eric turns to Felix. “Juyeon and I were going to make some matching bracelets, you can come with us if you want.”

It’s nice of him to offer, but it’s obviously a couples activity, and Felix doesn’t want to third wheel. “Nah, I kinda wanted to go swimming. Thanks though. See you at dinner?”

“Yeah,” Eric confirms, and with that he’s on his way.

Felix wastes no time changing into his bathing suit and running into the lake. He spends a few minutes on the giant inflatable water slide before trying out the paddle boards. It had been a while since he'd used one, and it reminds him of summers at his grandparents' cottage. His arms get tired quickly, but he's happy out here on the lake, the warm feeling of nostalgia enveloping him.

He loses track of time, and soon enough he's asked to get out of the water. "Dinner's soon." the counsellor explains.

He rushes back to his cabin to change before heading to the dining hall, where he fills his plate with wings and celery sticks. He's looking for a place to eat when he hears Eric call his name.

"How's the water?" he asks when Felix sits next to him. "Hopefully not too cold, BM usually makes people fall in when he takes them tubing, and obviously we're going tomorrow."

Talking to Eric and Juyeon comes easily, Felix finds as the night goes on. Felix isn't necessarily a shy person, but since meeting Chris, he hasn't tried to make any other close friends. It's while the campers sitting around the campfire, listening to Eyedi sing an original song, that he realizes how much his life revolves around Chris. These budding friendships he's made today are a welcome change of scenery.

"Juyeon's so talented, it's crazy." Eric whispers at some point, referring to his boyfriend who's currently singing a duet with Eyedi. "He wants to be a kpop idol someday. I can't wait to see him achieve his goal."

"Yeah," Felix agrees, "He's a born performer."

It's clear that Juyeon is enjoying himself, harmonizing with the counsellor for everyone to hear. And Eric is already his biggest fan, staring with a starstruck expression.

Felix wants to hear more of their story. "How'd you guys end up together?"

"It's kind of Eyedi's fault, actually. I wasn't too subtle about my crush on him, and I would've said something if I didn't think he liked Seulgi. We were all in the same cabin last summer, Eyedi was our counsellor. I came out to her as bi and told her about the Juyeon dilemma after she sang Sweater Weather at the campfire. So the next day, she got everyone to play Paranoia. Do you know that game?"

Felix nods. In Paranoia, everyone sits in a circle and someone whispers a question to the person on their right. That person answers out loud. Then they flip a coin, and depending on which side it lands on, they either stay silent, or have to tell everyone the question.

"She asked Juyeon something and he said no. But he got heads so he had to tell us the question. She asked him if he wanted to date Seulgi. Since I knew he didn't like Seulgi, I confessed later that night and he said he liked me too. In hindsight, that was dumb cause I still didn't even know if he was into guys, or if he wanted to date someone who might not be his soulmate. But hey, it all worked out."

Felix perks up at the mention of soulmates. "So you guys don't care about soulmates either?"

Eric shrugs. "We're not too worried about it. We like each other and that's not changing. Why don't you care about soulmates, though? Got a boyfriend of your own?"

"Nah, I'm straight." Felix dismisses him. "I just don't like the idea that there's only one person that I'll ever have the best possible romantic relationship with, you know? What if it's not the person I want?"

"Oh, so you have someone in mind?" Eric teases.

Felix blushes, embarrassed. "I guess. I was kinda hoping my soulmate would be my best friend Chris, but he's a year older, so chances are it's not him."

Eric looks puzzled. "What?" Felix asks.

"You told me you were straight."

"I am."

"But you want a guy to be your soulmate."

"Well, yeah. But it's Chris, that's different."

Eric still isn't convinced.

"How is it different? You want a guy in a romantic way, that's not straight."

"Anyone would want Chris as their soulmate." Felix argues.

"Felix, do you find guys attractive?"

Felix frowns. "Yeah, but everyone has those thoughts-"

"Nope. Not even almost. So you're attracted to guys, and you want a guy to be your soulmate. Are you into girls?"

Felix nods, knowing where Eric is going with this.

"Then I don't think I'm the only bi dude here."

Eric's right. He's so obviously right, it's incredible that Felix ever challenged him on it.

"I guess I never really gave my sexuality any thought." Felix admits. "Kinda just assumed I was straight."

"That's okay, a lot of us struggle with comphet, even after coming out. But that doesn't make you any less valid."

Eric gives Felix a lot to think about. He's still processing it while he's trying to fall asleep, which isn't going to happen any time soon. His phone buzzes and his heart beats a little faster when he sees the text from Chris.

**Chris:**  
There's a meteor shower in the Southern Hemisphere tonight, it's visible from where you are. If you're still awake, you should check it out!

**Felix:**  
Thx bro, headed out rn

There's no better place for stargazing than Sammy's Falls, where it's guaranteed he won't be caught. He uses his phone light to navigate the forest and the sound of running water tells him he's close. Once he's in the clearing, he sits down beside the stream, looking up at the night sky. It could be a while before he sees any meteors, so he allows himself to get lost in his thoughts.

_Bisexual._ He's heard the term countless times, but he's never wondered if it applied to him. Until today. The dots were always there, Eric just connected them. There's a sense of belonging that comes with his new label and he's happy to have embraced it.

Felix spots the first meteor of the night and it brings his mind back to Chris. With the knowledge that he's into guys comes the overwhelming realization of how significant his feelings for his best friend are, and he makes a wish.

_If the whole shooting star thing is true, then please make Chris my soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The camp part was written by someone who has very obviously never been to an overnight camp, so I hope it wasn’t too unrealistic. Sammy’s Falls is a real thing at my cottage, I didn’t change the name nor the story. The only difference is that the original Sammy is my cousin, whereas in this story it’s Woosung from The Rose. Also, if you read Very Good Friends, did you notice the reference to Hyejoo's ring? 
> 
> May I also add:
> 
> Felix, who has openly defied nature by rejecting the concept of soulmates, all because he wants to date Chris: Where in the fuck d’you get the idea that I’m not straight?


	3. Chapter 3

Felix feels badly, watching his dad try not to fall asleep in the passenger seat. But Chris' plane landed at four a.m., and Felix's parents knew how much their son wanted to greet his best friend at the airport. The smile that spread across his face upon seeing the older made it all worth it.

"Chris!" he shouts, and runs to go meet him. He crashes into his friend, latching on with no intention of letting go.

"Hey, little one." Chris says fondly and ruffles his hair. "I missed you."

Felix practically hangs onto him like a koala all the way to the car, where they climb into the backseat together. Their parents are chatting up front.

"So, tell me about Korea." Felix says in a playful tone.

He listens intently to every detail Chris provides, shocked at how different it is from Australia. Chris tells him about his grandparents' house where he stayed, and about the neighbour's daughter that he befriended.

"Her name's Chaeryeong. She's my age. I was walking Berry and she went to go sniff the flowers Chaeryeong was tending to, and we started talking. She's super sweet. But she's got this quick sense of humour too, I liked hanging out with her."

"Glad you weren't too lonely." Felix comments.

Chris draws a smiley face on the window, which is covered in a layer of moisture. "I thought I'd be, honestly. I didn't know her for very long, but I miss her already."

“God, Chris, you sound like you're in love with her or something." He’s just teasing, but Chris' ears turn red, and Felix has a horrible realization.

_She’s my age_ , Chris had said. _Generally, soulmates are the same age_ , the teacher had said.

"Lix? You're zoning out, bro."

He swats Chris' hand away from his face. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked how camp was.” Chris repeats, and Felix is visibly excited to tell him all about it.

“It was so cool! There was this guy in my cabin, Eric, and his boyfriend Juyeon that I became friends with. We were all on the same team during capture the flag. And we went tubing together, on the lake. There were so many things to do. I even tried rock climbing for the first time!"

Chris smiles at his enthusiasm. “Oh, nice! Was it scary?"

"A bit, but that was part of the fun, you know?" 

It doesn't take much persuasion for Felix's parents to let him stay the night at Chris' place, so the moment he gets home, he stuffs his backpack with everything he needs and heads over.

"I made something for you at camp, but first I wanna show you a song." Felix says, sitting beside Chris on the bed. "My counsellor makes music, she played this one at the campfire and I thought you might like it. It's called Caffeine."

He hands Chris one of his earbuds and presses play, leaning into the older. Felix loves giving song recommendations, but it feels much more intimate when it's in person and he can see Chris' reaction. Chris is smiling down at him, showing that dimple Felix loves so much. He never wants this moment to end. But the song does, and Chris says softly, "You always find the best songs, somehow. Thanks for showing me that one."

"You're welcome." Felix says, getting up. "Now I'm gonna show you what I have for you. Eric and Juyeon made matching bracelets in the arts and crafts tent, and I tried my best to make some for us."

Chris' bracelet has red, orange and yellow string woven into it, with white beads spelling out his name. Felix had chosen warm colours to reflect Chris' personality. Felix's, on the other hand, was pink, purple and blue. He takes a breath before speaking.

"On top of being a matching bracelet, this is also me coming out. I'm bi."

Chris pulls him into a hug. "Thanks for trusting me with that. I'm proud of you, bro."

Felix, also known as designated little spoon, falls asleep all too quickly in Chris' comforting embrace.

ஓ๑ ✵ ๑ஓ 

Chris and Felix's age gap is irrelevant most of the time. Chris has never seen Felix as a kid despite the one year difference. Sure, they don't have the same classes or homework, but the only real issue they'd had pertaining to their age gap was being at different schools for a year. Even then, they lived close by. They're facing a new challenge this year. Chris is going to university.

As much as he wishes he could stay with Felix for another year, the younger would never let him put his education on hold just for him. That's why Chris is currently packing his things into his dull red Mazda CX-3, preparing for the five-hour drive to his new home.

Felix has been at Chris' house more than his own lately, wanting to spend as much time with him as he can before they're separated. But fuck, being around Felix is just making it harder on Chris.

Chris doesn't know how to label his sexuality. What he does know is that he likes Felix. He's known for a while now, but he doesn't want to say anything that would mess up their dynamic. He's pretty sure Felix sees him as an older brother. Besides, he's perfectly happy with just being friends. As long as it's Felix, he doesn't care what type of relationship it is.

"I think that's everything." Chris says as he loads the fourth box of unwanted things into his car. He can only delay for so long before Felix realizes all he's packing at this point is junk.

"Just stay for five more minutes. Please." Felix all but begs.

He didn't even need to add the please. Chris hugs him and doesn't let go for the entirety of those five minutes, whispering "I love you" like a broken record.

Eventually, his parents remind him that he needs to go soon if he wants to make it before sundown, and Chris forces himself into the car.

"I'll visit as much as I can, I promise."

Then he drives away, yelling "bye!" out the window and watching his three favourite people get smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

One thing always remains true about Chris - he never breaks a promise. Every long weekend equals a trip back to his home town for Chris, and a few days with Felix. He tells him all about university and his new roommate Rosie, and reminds him every time how much he misses him.

"Rosie, I made tons of pasta earlier, there should be enough for you to have it for lunch every day. I'll be back on Monday, 'kay?" he calls, grabbing his car keys.

He's so used to the drive, five hours goes by just like that. Before he knows it, he's pulling into the driveway, and Felix waves at him from his bedroom window.

The moment he sees Felix, a feeling of _knowing_ shoots through his nervous system. Chris can't believe it. Felix is his fucking soulmate.

He's ecstatic at first, but then he remembers how Felix feels about soulmates. _I can't tell him. That would ruin everything. But he's gonna know eventually? But not yet. Delay. Delay._ Chris' brain is working overtime.

"Guess what?" Felix yells the moment he exits the front door. "I got accepted!"

Chris' previous thoughts are forgotten and suddenly he can't get out of his car fast enough. "Lix! Lix, we're gonna be at the same university!"

In celebration, Chris kisses him on the cheek, something that makes both of them blush. "And my roommate is moving out next year, remember? You should come live in the apartment with me!"

If he ignores the fact that Felix doesn't want him in the same primal way that Chris wants him, everything is perfect.

\- - - - -

Almost a year in, and living with Chris is everything Felix thought it would be. Their most intense argument had been over Chris using up all the hot water, for fuck's sake.

When Felix gets home from a late shift, Chris isn't there, but he finds a sticky note on the counter. 

_Meet me at the beach!_ All around the words are little doodles of meteors, and Felix understands.

He changes into jeans and one of Chris’ numerous black hoodies, which his petite frame is drowning in. He then leaves the apartment with nothing but his phone, his keys and a blanket. When Felix gets to the beach, he doesn't see Chris, so he sends him a text and sits at their usual spot.

Barely a minute later, a voice reaches his ears. He knows instinctively it's his soulmate's voice. "Oi, Felix!" _Chris' voice._

But if Chris was his soulmate, then why didn't he say something earlier? Happiness quickly turns to betrayal.

"Lix, sorry, I didn't think you'd get here before I came back. I was just going to the bathroom." He frowns at Felix’s lack of acknowledgement. "You okay?"

Felix takes a moment to ensure that his voice will be stable. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asks, knowing the answer but hoping for something else.

"We're soulmates. You've probably known for a year now, and you never told me."

Guilt is written all over Chris' face. "I'm sorry. I thought it was better not to say anything." 

Felix, unfortunately, jumps to conclusions. "It's fine if you don't like me, Chris. But I wish you would've told me. Does the idea of us being soulmates disgust you so much that you couldn’t even tell me?"

"No, Lix, that's not it. That's not it, I promise." Chris is horrified by Felix's misunderstanding of the situation.

"You were always so excited about finding your soulmate. So even if you're not disgusted, it's clear you don't want me."

Felix looks so hurt, and Chris can physically feel his heart break.

"You have no idea how much I want you. Or much I wanted to tell you. But you've been shitting on the idea of soulmates ever since you learned what they were. It's not that I don't want you, it's that I thought you wouldn't want me." Chris says genuinely.

Felix's expression morphs into one of disbelief, then understanding. "Fuck, this is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Chris asks.

"I only hated the whole soulmates thing cause I didn't think you'd be my soulmate. But you are..."

Chris exhales harshly, finding their situation a bit funny. "Damn, that sucks. At least we know now." 

Felix stares up at the stars. "You like me, right? Not just cause we're soulmates?" He sounds doubtful.

Chris is a bit surprised Felix didn't know. It's not like he's tried to hide it. He thinks back to all the times he's pressed his lips to Felix's forehead while they laid under the covers facing each other, or let his touches linger for a bit too long to be considered platonic. Or all compliments and pet names he's given to Felix, stolen from romance novels and movies. No, he's never tried to hide it. So why start now?

"I've liked you way longer than I've known we were soulmates. You have nothing to worry about, baby boy."

His words release a flurry of butterflies in Felix's stomach. He melts into Chris' touch, tangling their legs together. Within a few minutes, the first shooting stars appear, making their shared moment even more magical.

"Hey, when you saw the meteor shower at camp, did you make a wish?" Chris asks.

Felix smiles. "Yeah, I did."

"What was it?" A moment later, he shakes his head. "Never mind, it won't come true if you tell me."

Felix moves closer, and Chris can count each individual freckle on his face. "It already did though."

All Chris can feel is love for Felix, it starts in his chest and spreads throughout his body. Suddenly this isn't enough, he needs to channel all this want into something physical or he'll go crazy.

"Can I kiss you?" The request is shy, yet so so desperate.

Felix tilts his head, and even that small gesture makes Chris lose it. "Please do, fuck." Felix whines.

Years of pining on both ends amounts to this. Chris locks lips with Felix, who kisses back eagerly. It's brief, but it was long overdue.

"You're good at this. No surprises there." Felix says when they pull apart.

Chris' ears turn red at the praise.

Felix notices, but chooses not to tease him, instead pointing out, "I can't believe we had our first kiss under the stars."

"Holy shit, we did." Chris gasps, laying down on the blanket.

Felix joins him, and they face each other, their noses centimetres apart. He can smell Chris’ cologne, the same scent he’d been wearing since discovering it in grade eleven.

"I love you."

They're just three words. It's not like Chris hasn't said them before. But this time, they carry so much more weight. He and Chris are past walking on eggshells when it comes to their feelings. When Felix says it back, he pours his entire heart into it.

"I love you too."

And the next time he sees a shooting star, he makes another wish. _I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

Chris is the brightest star in his sky, one that Felix hopes to orbit around eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> I love best friends to lovers ChanLix, and I love pining, so this fic was pretty self-indulgent. I hope you liked it too! Don’t bother leaving constructive criticism, I write for fun and I'm not looking to improve. If you don't feel like commenting (understandable), just leave a kudos so I know my content is appreciated~
> 
> Edit: It’s so cool how just a few days after I posted this, Felix ACTUALLY made a bracelet with the bi colours!


End file.
